User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/First Year Back For Blood
After several failed attempts at battles with Creepypasta and FNAF characters, I got my first written battle between a virtual maniac and slasher villian. A year later, my last match-up was the same premise but now I'm taking the winners from each match-up and pitting them against each other to see who can be called the deadliest winner. Note:As most of these characters are actually modern, the difference is one firearm or explosive means that you are ancient, more than that means modern. So without further ado, let's meet the victors. There were nine victors because I am not counting the Halloween match victors, sorry Bunyip and Leopard Society or Jeff the Killer. Flashbacks of past awful match-ups intensify. Chris Walker throws Leatherface through a wall, Marta stabs Nick repeatedly, and Jungle Jim slices Artyom's throat. But now they must prove themselves again in another brutal competition. The Big Daddy shoots the Juggernaut in the head, Scorpion leaves Hikage unconscious, and Big Smoke shoots Don Weaso repeatedly. All to see who is the Deadliest Warrior... The Footman decapitates the Peacekeeper, the Imperial Guardsmen impales the Stormtrooper repeatedly, and Rena Ryuguu gets up after Harty Warden's burning body collapses. Before the next year of carnage begins. Carnage and Nui Harime circle each other, the FBI and Thieves get into a firefight, and Rorschach tackles James Earl Cash through a window. Ancient I had five Ancient winners and we will be using Marta to represent the Testament of the New Ezekiel and the Footman to represent the Human Alliance. Chris Walker, Mount Massive Asylum's Walrider container and ex-soldier! Marta, Knoth's Eye and executioner of all who oppose him in Temple Gate! Scorpion, leader of the Shirai-Ryu and former denizen of the Netherrealm! The Footman, the standard protector of Lordaeron and it's people! Rena Ryuguu, the insane nata-girl of Hinamizawa and treasure hunter! Who is Deadliest? First of all, Scorpion's out. The guy's far too strong for anyone else to have a chance. Even people who fight special forces and wear plate armor can't beat a guy who fights gods. Next is Marta. She's got the least experience of anyone and doesn't even have a real ranged weapon. Pit a flashlight against dead bodies, rifles, and explosives and see what happens. Finally, the Footman is out. He's only really trained with the broadsword and kite shield while his plate armor gives him a huge defensive advantage against Chris and Rena. So we're left with the two virtual maniacs, Chris Walker and Rena Ryuguu. Chris Walker (Outlast) "Little pig." Year:2013 Height:6 Foot 8 Inches Weight:347 Pounds Armor:Chains (Protects his wrists and ankles.) Loyalty:Himself/The Public's Safety Bio:A former military policeman and Murkoff security guard who killed three patients and a doctor, Chris Walker was sent to Mount Massive Asylum by the Pauls. While there he was put through the Morphogenic Engine which gave his obsession with security protocol a purpose, contain the Walrider before it could reach the nearby town by any means. He lived up to his nickname of Strongfat before but it increased his already formidable physicality and to make himself into the perfect hunter, he removed his forehead skin, nose, and lips for night-vision and enhanced hearing. Chris killed many victims in the outbreak before Miles Upshur arrived. Short Range:Judo Chris learned this hand-to-hand fighting style as a military policeman and uses it when he doesn't intend to kill a target. -Martial art -Utilizes throws, takedowns, pins, joint locks, and chokes -Used to immobilize and subdue Mid Range:Iron Pole Walker uses this as a make-shift flagpole but if he needs it for a fight, it can be used as a spear. -7 foot -Lightweight -Single bladed edge Long Range:Dead Body Chris turned some poor security guard's corpse into a door-opener, by tossing it as a projectile. -15 feet range -Thrown -Powerful enough to break a door Special Weapon:Snare Trap Walker's made a lot of these and it's not hard to see why as they can easily trap a running victim. -Hard to spot -Easily triggered -Wire Physicality:Any fan of Outlast knows that Chris' favorite weapon is his bare hands. He can lift a man up with one hand and either tear their torso off or throw them through a wall. He has broken steel doors and reinforced glass with a couple blows. He's fast and agile enough to keep up in a chase with a jogger. He's tough enough to take a beating from the Walrider before being killed by being shoved through an air vent, took four pistol shots and a car ramming him to knock him out, and mutilated his face without anything to numb the pain. Experience:Walker's a trained United States military policeman who served in Afghanistan and when he came home, was trained as a Murkoff security guard who killed three veterans. After being sent to Mount Massive Asylum, his victims included researchers, Variants, PMC soldiers, and security guards. Tactics:Chris Walker focuses on one target above all others although he does go after others that might be a Walrider host. He destroyed the camera system that captured his previous crimes and has created numerous improvised weapons. He's sympathetic but completely relentless in his pursuit to contain infections and tends to aim for the head. Add in his true sight and it's nearly impossible to escape him. Rena Ryuguu (Higurashi When They Cry) "YOU LIAR!" Year:1983 Height:5 Foot 3 Inches Weight:90 Pounds Armor:None Loyalty:Her Friends and Father/Oyashiro-sama Bio:Rena Ryuguu, born Reina Ryuguu, is a girl from Hinamizawa, Japan, who lived in Ibaraki prefecture for a period of time, until she went on the rampage around her school, smashing windows with a baseball bat. Rena's rampage was caused by an illness local to Hinamizawa, the Hinamizawa Syndrome, which manifests itself in violent behavior, delusions, paranoia, and eventually suicidal behavior in severe cases. Higurashi takes place through several story arcs, each with a different retelling of the plot, some featuring Rena as the murderer and some as the victim. Rena's preferred weapon is a machete-like tool, called a nata.-DF Wiki Page Short Range:Nata Rena's treasure hunting tool with a hook on the blade that can cleave a skull in half or incapacitate with a single strike of the blunt end. -1 foot 4 inches -1.5 pounds -Wooden handle and steel blade Mid Range:Metal Pipe Ryuguu used this to crush someone's skull in five hits but it's more of a last resort. -3 feet -Lightweight -Curved top Long Range:Improvised Firebomb Rena made this when she held her school hostage and it's incredibly simple to use. -Kitchen timer and gasoline -Can burn down an entire school -Easily concealable Special Weapon:Baseball Bat Ryuguu used this as her first weapon to break windows and bones at her old school. -2 feet 9 inches -2 pounds -Aluminum with handle Physicality:Rena's just a teenage girl but she is surprisingly capable of holding her own in a fight. She's knocked down all of her friends with a single punch and incapacitated men with a single strike of the blunt end of her nata. She's tough enough to tank a shotgun blast to the shoulder but it did hinder her capabilites severely. But her most impressive feats are in speed. She appeared behind Keiichi after he stopped looking at her for a couple seconds, is hard to hit with firearms, and once avoided a shotgun blast by pushing it up with her nata. Experience:Ryuguu has no training but she has accomplished a lot with her friends. She's taken on the Yamainu along with Miyo Takano and crazed villagers with guns with only Keiichi. On her own, she defeated him and beat everyone but him in a water gun fight including Mion whose family has connections to the Yakuza. Tactics:Rena Ryuguu tends to prefer blitzing and dodging in a straight-up fight but she's got a lot of tricks up her sleeves. She's tricked several adults, avoided detection by the Sonozaki family and police, and even held her school hostage to force the police to investigate aliens. (Seriously.) She made an explosive and even used extra gasoline to make sure the school burnt down. Modern I had four Modern winners and we will be giving Jungle Jim some US soldiers for back-up. Jungle Jim, the zombie-slayer and last hope for US forces stuck in Vietnam! The Big Daddies, the protectors of the Little Sisters and Rapture's peacekeepers! The Ballas Gang, Big Smoke's allies that are the biggest gang in Los Santos! The Imperial Guardsmen, the Imperium's sledgehammer and largest fighting force! Who is Deadliest? First of all, the Ballas Gang are out. They might have good weapons and armor for their time but they're ultimately just criminals. As much as I like him, Jungle Jim is out. His guerrilla tactics can take the Big Daddies and Imperial Guardsmen off guard but he can't match their weapons and armor. So we're left with the most advanced forces, the Big Daddies and the Imperial Guardsmen. Big Daddies (Bioshock) "...he, a lumbering palooka in a foul-smelling diving suit..."-Andrew Ryan Year:1960 Height:7 foot 1 Inch Weight:Extremely heavy for all Armor:Diving Suits Loyalty:Little Sisters Bio:The Big Daddies were created to protect the Little Sisters in the harsh environment of Rapture with a chemical bond to them that made them react violently to anyone that even approached the Little Sisters. The Bouncer and Rosie also were designed for manual labor and their weapons aren't as high-tech as the other two. The Rumbler and Lancer were specifically designed for combat but all of them are perhaps the most formidable force in Rapture besides the current leader or protagonist. Short Range:Drill The iconic weapon of the Bouncer that can go right through people and walls or used as a grappling hook. -300 fuel -Built into the suit -Can be launched as a projectile Mid Range:Rivet Gun The Rosie uses this as it's primary weapon and it's capable of fast and accurate semi-automatic fire. -12 rounds -Single-handed weapon -Piercing rivets Long Range:Ion Laser The Lancer uses this to burn through everything that threatens it's Little Sister. -100 ion cells -Deals continous damage -Beam of concentrated energy Rocket Launcher The Rumbler uses this as it's primary weapon and it's not hard to see why with it's easy use and modified rockets. -Shoulder-mounted -Heat-seeking -Operated with a hinge in the right hand Special Weapon:Miniature Turret The Rumbler uses this as a secondary tool to aid it in combat and it can do a decent amount of damage before being destroyed. -AI operated -Uses bullets -Has a field of vision Explosive:Proximity Mines The Rosie's secondary weapon to keep opponents at a distance and deal additional damage. -Set off by a presence near it -Several can be dropped at at time -Adheres to surfaces Armor:The diving suit varies between variations but it's always powerful enough to tank explosives, firearms, and Plasmids before failing. Add in that the Big Daddies are grafted to their suits and they're incredibly tough to put down. It also aids in deep-sea construction or mining and despite it'sweight, it's highly maneuverable. Experience:The Big Daddies have to deal with everything from Splicers, Jack, and other Big Daddies in order to protect their Little Sisters. Morale:There is one sure thing in Rapture, harm the Little Sisters and you're in for tooohrhe fight of your life. The Big Daddies are completely relentless until either they or the target is dead. Imperial Guardsmen (Warhammer 40, 000) "Men, we are the first, last, and often only line of defense the Imperium has against what is out there." Year:40, 000 Height:6 foot 1 inch Weight:A normal human plus the armor Armor:Flak Armor Loyalty:The Imperium Bio:The Imperial Guardsmen are the main fighting force of the Imperium and every planet has their own variation of them with the two most notable being Cadia and Catachan. The basic soldier is sent out with quantity over quality in mind but there are several variants. The Heavy Weapons Squads use the heaviest and deadliest weaponry but have the smallest squads. The Karskrin Commandos are the most elite soldiers and are the equivalent of a special forces squad for the huge armies. Short Range:Bayonet The Imperial Guardsmen and Karskrin Commandos both come equipped with this on their Lasguns as a melee option. -Attached to the Lasgun or Hellgun -Small but useful -Used for stabbing Mid Range:Lasgun The iconic weapon of any Imperial Guardsmen squad, every soldier has it and it's a decent firearm that is usually semi-automatic. -Rechargeable power pack -Two-handed -Can take off an arm and cauterizes wounds Long Range:Heavy Bolter The Heavy Weapons Squads are equipped with this as standard equipment and it is extremely deadly but takes two people to operate. -Box magazine -Has to be deployed -Rocket-propelled explosive rounds Grenade Launcher The Imperial Guardsmen squad's longest ranged weapon that can lay siege to far-away opponents. -6 rounds -Drum magazine -Can send a person flying with a single shot Special Weapon:Hellgun The Karskrin Commandos got this heavily upgraded version of the Lasgun in fully-automatic form. -Backpack power supply -More power than the Lasgun -Often needs replacement parts Explosive:Frag Grenades The Karskrin Commandos use this to disrupt enemy squads before anhilating them. -Thrown -Used rarely -Same power as the grenade launcher projectiles Armor:Flak Armor consists of protection for the torso, a helmet, and minimal limb protection. It can take glancing blows from most weapons but can also tank explosives, bolters, and choppas for a while although it's not going to hold up as well as most other armors. Nevertheless, it's cheap and flexible for the Imperial Guardsmen. Experience:The Imperial Guardsmen have to fight Orks, Chaos, Eldar, Necrons, Tau, Dark Eldar, Tyranids and even some other Imperium forces including Space Marines and Sisters of Battle. Morale:If there's anything the Imperial Guardsmen know, it's that taking a single step back usually results in executions. Therefore, they are almost always going to hold their ground. Notes Voting ends on January 5th. Votes need edges or two paragraphs and can either do both matches or one. The Ancient fight takes place in Camp Crystal Lake and the Modern fight takes place on a cruise ship. Ancient Fight "Are you sure this is a good idea?" "Jason will wake up after the bloodshed ensues." "And then what? He kills the victor and we have to subdue him? An animatronic rabbit and a faceless man against that...freak!" "I will deal with him, Afton. We don't need him alive, we just need to free Krueger from his brain. Then our plans can be set into motion." Camp Crystal Lake, New Jersey, 12:00 AM The abandoned camp was filled with noise as someone rummaged through a cabin but it wasn't the resident slasher. A girl in a chef's outfit looked through old drawers hoping to find something to explain why she wound up here. The last thing she saw was a tall man dragging her away to here. The place was called Camp Crystal Lake but what significance did it have? Rena Ryuguu picked her nata up and went to find another cabin. Little did she know that another visitor was approaching quickly. The blood-stained soldier lumbered through the fog, his chains the only sound he was making until he noticed that the cabin's lights were on. A yellow rabbit had let him out, told him that some evil was here for him to contain. "We have to contain it." Chris Walker picked up his pace and slammed against the door. Rena yelped as the whole structure shook. She went into the bathroom and locked it even though the sound of the door breaking didn't help her paranoia. "Who's there?" She whimpered the words before hearing heavy stomps marching to her location. "I'm coming. You won't have to kill yourself." The door splintered but held up to the first blow. The next revealed Chris' massive form who was then forced back by some furious swipes of a nata. His own blood spilled onto him and the ground but he eventually blocked a strike with the chains on his wrist and picked up the girl before throwing her out a window. "Feisty little pig." Walker ran up to the window before going through it. The glass barely bothered him but his target's dissapearance did. Ryuguu put her arm back in its socket before pulling some glass out. "If I can't take him in a head-on fight..." She looked around and saw her improvised firebomb as well as a metal pipe. Taking both, she climbed onto some old planks, noting that some were weak. "Hey, over here!" The inmate looked up at the maniac and immediately got up on the planks, only to fall through them and fall deep into the forest. Rena nimbly moved down and searched for Chris but couldn't find him. "Not going to die before I contain every last one of you freaks." She turned and swung at him, knocking his head to the side but he simply broke the metal pipe. Ryuguu ran until she accidentally triggered a snare trap leaving her dangling. "No more escape." She immediately pulled out her nata again and sliced it off her but found herself looking at Walker's boots. The soldier stomped down but she rolled over and slashed his leg. He growled in pain and sent her backwards with a single punch. She quickly recovered however and fled to another cabin. "You're not leaving this place." Chris pulled out an iron pole and stomped off to the cabin. Rena made sure to lock all of the doors before setting her timer to fifteen seconds. She left her hat on top of a chair, hoping the weak distraction would be enough. A body flung through the window hitting the chair before Walker burst through the door and stabbed the hat. "What the-" He smelled gasoline and started to rush out before being sent flying by the explosion. He rolled around on the beach to put the flames out before getting smashed by a baseball bat. "It's not enough my friends get killed, is it? Now I have to put down another monster? Die! Die! Di-" A pole pierced Ryuguu's stomach, causing her to drop the bat. As she toppeled backwards, he stood up and reached down to make sure she was dead. Before he could rip her head off, she hacked into his arm. Rena tried to pull it out but it was stuck in his bulk. He angrily picked her up and ripped her torso off. Chris fell over and gasped for air. The fight took a lot out of him. "Wait.." Chris Walker could barely make out a new figure in the darkness. One wearing a hockey mask and wielding a machete. Winner:Chris Walker Expert's Opinion Chris Walker had a better mid and long range weapon along with being stronger and tougher. Rena Ryuguu's better short and special weapons along with her speed and surprising degree of experience made her a difficult opponent. However in the end, Chris didn't need a weapon to kill unlike Rena and his training made up for his weaker experience. He was also unlikely to be tricked due to his true sight. Note:I refrenced my early matches and an upcoming fight by Appelmonkey that I'm hyped for. Modern Fight Cruise Ship, International Waters The night was breezy as some Imperial Guardsmen found themselves on a strange vehicle. Boats hadn't been used for combat for a long time and so the Guardsmen tried to figure out how a portal had taken them here. "Any ideas where we are?" "Not in the current year anymore." The others patrolled the halls while the Karskrin Commando and Sergeant talked. Some Little Sisters scampered into a room, causing a soldier to follow. The only light he could see was red before a drill burst through his chest. His scream alerted his squad to his death and the heavy bolter was set up to face where the scream came from. The Sergeant grabbed his grenade launcher while the Karskrin Commando charged into the room with his hellgun. "Get him, Mr. Bubbles!" The Commando unleashed a barrage of lasers on the Bouncer toppling it over in seconds, dead. The Little Sisters started crying but the Karskrin couldn't help them right now. He heard more whale calls and the heavy bolter firing. The Rosie split open from the explosive round's power but the gunner didn't notice the Rosie climbing over the railing. A rivet pierced his neck and he fell over gurgling in agony. The other member of the Heavy Weapons Squad switched to his lasgun and opened fire on the Big Daddy. A rocket blew up in his face, riddling the unarmored parts of his body with shrapnel. The grenades slammed into the Rosie sending it off the ship and into the water below. The Karskrin Commando returned and fired at the Rumbler before retreating as the Lancer's ion laser got too close to their position. "Frag out!" He tossed the grenade behind him, blowing up underneath the Lancer before another grenade blew it's head off. The Rumbler lumbered after them and fired a rocket which the hellgun easily destroyed. A turret started firing at the remaining Guardsmen before a grenade destroyed it. "All out!" "Here, take this." The Commando handed the Sergeant a lasgun and both immediately heard the Rumbler approaching. A laser shot through it's head before it could even fire. "Is that all of them?" "There's some kids but I don't know what they have to do with this." The Karskrin ran over to the room only to get his legs blown off by mines. The Rosie raised it's foot to stomp his head but the Sergeant rammed it with his bayonet. It easily broke the lasgun and tossed the Sergeant behind it only to groan and topple over. The hellgun was still smoking before the Karskrin Commando passed away. "Bloody hell, can we not lose most of our squad in every single battle?" He remembered the Little Sisters and removed the body from the door before slamming it shut. They weren't his problem, they were the Inquisition's now. Only Daemons had glowing eyes like that. Winner:Imperial Guardsmen Expert's Opinion The Big Daddies had better short range and explosives along with some bulky armor but it wasn't enough against the Imperial Guardsmen. Their domination of mid, long, and special weapons along with their great experience and superior tactical ability allowed them to outfight and outsmart the behemoths. Category:Blog posts